


涅槃 21-24

by kingstar



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	涅槃 21-24

第二十一章

二宫丢掉套子点了烟。  
对面的镜中映出床上两人赤裸的身影，樱井趴着睡着了。  
二宫靠坐在床头，挑起唇角冷笑，刚才他很尽兴，不管如何变着法子樱井都十分配合。  
并不是二宫忽然对欢爱产生了多大的兴致，他不过是做给另外一个人看而已，那个不晓得藏在他身体哪里不时要跳出来和他叫嚣的人。  
二宫弹了下烟灰，镜中现出一道盛怒的影子。  
“你欺负翔酱，我不会让你好过的！”  
一模一样的同一张脸却是咄咄逼人的气势。  
二宫笑了笑，“哦？那你说你的翔酱到底是喜欢你还是喜欢我呢？”  
“你这个恶魔，他怎么可能喜欢你！”kazu握紧拳头愤愤不平的说。  
“可他在我身下的时候……”二宫轻佻的笑起来，“算了，这种事你还是不要知道了。”  
kazu咬牙切齿扭曲了脸，“都是被你折磨的！你那么坏我一定会报复回来的！”  
二宫转过头不再看镜面，那道影子便消失了。  
烟抽到最后一口，呛得他咳嗽，樱井醒了。  
宽厚的手掌轻轻抚摸他的后背，“不睡觉抽什么烟啊？”  
二宫抬头，“痛吗？”  
“什么？”樱井问完才反应过来二宫大概是指刚才交欢中做的出格的事。  
“还好。”他揉了揉手腕上的红痕，“我皮糙肉厚没关系。”  
二宫的眼眶有些红，樱井以为是烟熏的，“你身体不好少抽点烟。”  
“抽烟和做爱才可以阻止我胡思乱想。”  
樱井看了看他，“那我就一直陪你做爱好了。”  
二宫勾住樱井的脖子亲上去，樱井环住二宫的腰让他坐在自己腿上可以亲得更顺畅些。  
不似平时的玩世不恭或者强硬的霸道占有，这个吻黏黏糊糊亲了很久，恋恋不舍的结束后二宫摸着樱井的耳垂玩。  
“翔桑到底喜欢谁呢？”二宫轻声的自言自语道。  
樱井愣了一下，“喜欢你”这样的话他是没勇气再说了，可看着二宫低落的神情，他又想试一试。  
可还没开口，二宫已经恢复成冷漠的表情，他松开樱井，拉过被子躺下。  
“睡觉！”恶狠狠的与世隔绝的语气。  
樱井犹豫了片刻，关了灯也躺进被窝。  
睁眼望着黑漆漆的天花板毫无睡意。  
“nino~”樱井唤了一声见没反应，他大了胆子侧过身去摸二宫的后脑勺，“在你心里我究竟是什么？”他无意识的哽咽，呢喃着继续说，“不过是供你玩耍的人偶罢了，你那么在乎我喜欢谁有什么用？”  
空气安静的发冷，樱井苦涩的笑。  
然而身边的人突然翻身一跃而起坐在他肚子上，双手扣住他的脖子。  
“樱井翔！难道你就没有骗过我吗？”  
黑暗中，樱井都能看到二宫充血的双眼。  
他不知道二宫指什么，但从他来到青岚会卧底开始他的的确确就在骗。  
二宫的双手用力，樱井想，就这样死掉也不错，反正他们谁也没有真实过。  
“nino……”  
既然要死了，是不是可以问他一直想问的问题呢？  
“告诉我……你的过去……好吗？”  
二宫松开手，离开樱井的身体，颓败的坐在一边。  
“我请求过太一桑，他不肯说。”樱井后知后觉的咳嗽了两声，“所以……我来问你了。”  
二宫垂下头，樱井艰难的爬过去想摸摸他的脸，被无情的拍掉了。  
“你有什么资格知道我的过去？”  
二宫站起身，走出房间。  
樱井睁着双眼直到天亮。

* * * * *

头疼，疼得要炸开似的。  
二宫摔了杯子，是那个人在作恶。  
“我不会让你好过的！”  
刻薄的诅咒在耳畔回荡，伴着尖锐的讪笑。  
二宫跌坐在椅子中，分不清是现实还是梦。  
女人的说话声、大笑声、哭泣声交织在一起。  
冰冷的雨点打在身上，冻得失去知觉。  
他颤抖的伸出手想拉住近在咫尺的衣角，然后被狠狠的推开。  
——你根本就不应该活在这个世上！

猛地惊醒过来。  
有个人站在他面前，二宫眯起眼让意识慢慢恢复，辨认出是谁后眉头一皱。  
“瞪我干嘛？你以为我想来啊！”  
冈田准一哐得把药箱放桌上。  
“你现在的格斗技能世界第一，还当什么医生啊？”  
“全天下没人敢找我看病，只有你。”  
二宫啧了下嘴。  
“太一让我来的，不用你付医药费。”  
冈田说完瞟了二宫一眼，脸色差得简直令人发指，作为一个医生，他最讨厌的就是不珍惜自己的病人。黑着脸打开药箱，掏出各种检查工具。  
二宫下意识的往后缩，“随便开些止疼片吧，头痛。”  
冈田拉住二宫的胳膊硬生生的拖到面前，拿听诊器贴上他的胸口，深邃的双目一抬。  
“就这么简单？”  
被制服的二宫难得露出弱气的神色，“嗯，就有……一点点的头痛。”  
冈田作势要去摸二宫的额头，二宫躲开了。  
“干什么？”冈田不耐烦的又把他拽过来，强行按住乱动的脑袋。  
“没有发烧。”干脆的落笔，“每天睡几小时？睡眠状况如何？”  
沉默的回答。  
冈田放下笔，双手握拳发出喀嚓喀嚓的响声。  
二宫自然讨饶。  
“准一~”他软了语气喊冈田，“不知道为什么看到你就特别安心，哪里也不痛了。”  
二宫卸下所有的防备，露出一丝少年的顽皮，“是不是前世我欠你的？”  
“我前世定是没把你治好，才会让你变成现在这副不人不鬼的样子。”冈田依然冷着脸说话。  
二宫不怒反笑，“是啊是啊，谁叫我总是和你作对呢？”然后乖乖的把手伸过去。  
“我不会把脉！”冈田语气越来越差。  
“摸一下又如何？让你占我便宜还不好？”二宫调戏成功，用另一只手捂住脸呵呵的笑。  
冈田掰正他的头，“告诉我，你到底怎么了？”  
二宫收起嬉笑的表情，“准一，我想杀了我自己。”  
“你以为这种话吓唬得了我吗？”冈田放开他，从药箱里翻瓶瓶罐罐，“就算你不肯说，我也有办法查出来。”  
二宫泄了气靠在椅背上，“就是怕你知道了以后为难。”  
冈田把一个土黄色的玻璃瓶给他，“一天两次，每次半粒，你要是敢多吃，我不会再来看你了。”  
“拿维C片恐吓我？”  
“爱吃不吃。”  
冈田背起药箱，二宫叫住他。  
“准一，无论如何我都会活下去的。”  
冈田侧过身拧起眉头，“这辈子我不会让你有事的。”

* * * * *

松本路过大野的房间，发现空荡荡的，好像许久没人住过的样子。  
站在二楼走廊上无意的望出去，院子角落的仓库碎掉半块玻璃的窗口有个影子闪过。  
松本想到什么，转身走向楼梯。  
仓库的门虚掩着，他观察四周，灰尘积得非常厚结满了蜘蛛网。  
从里面传出轻微的动静，探头瞄了一眼，光线很暗看不清任何东西。  
松本想起那天晚上，他听到相叶死了的消息瞬间丧失理智，大野偏偏又在这个时候和他犟嘴。  
实在是气疯了，才会把大野拖来这地方，好巧不巧门竟然一推即入。他秉着性子耍脾气发泄，并非要把大野怎么样，但这顿脾气发得着实过火，等清醒时，已经整整一晚过去了。  
他手脚冰凉，慌得没有头绪，站了又坐，坐了又站，才想到应该去仓库看一下。跑出去的步子极乱，差点绊倒自己。短短几步路，脑子里想了很多，杵在仓库门口的那一刻又突然断片了。  
要说前程往事都过了一遍，有些夸张。但他的确满脑子充斥着大野，相处的每一分每一秒，甚至微小的细节，全部清清楚楚。  
那些真实的拼命想要掩盖的情绪呼之欲出。  
他犹豫着是否进去，低头看到门上的锁被砸开。  
呼出一口气，又紧了一口气。  
哐得推门。  
粉尘迷了眼睛，他揉了揉眼睛睁开。  
大野并不在里面。  
朝前走了一步，腿一软颓败的跪坐在地上。  
懊恼。难过。心疼。  
看不见也好，不用面对面，不用增加怨恨。  
明明是喜欢，喜欢得不得了，却弄巧成拙变成今天这般不堪的田地。  
隔了几天，他听到别人在议论，大野的腿废了，才知道后果如此严重。  
害怕。后悔。愧疚。  
他错了，错得离谱，原本最不愿伤害的人竟毁在自己手中。  
该怎么道歉该怎样弥补，踌躇万分进退两难。  
自欺欺人的想不如再装糊涂一回，用时间来冲淡一切，反正之前那么多年都熬过来了还怕什么？  
然而，午夜梦回无数次惊醒，他终是骗不下去了。  
无论如何要见上一面，把话说清楚。

指尖触着门板发出嘎吱的响声，靠在桌角的人吓了一跳直接摔在地上。  
松本走过去，果然和预想中的一样，是大野。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
大野慌张的想站起身，奈何腿不停使唤，撑了好几次也只能单膝跪地。  
松本伸手拉他，大野没有接，抓着桌腿慢慢爬起来。  
松本尴尬的收回手，抬头看周围的环境，破旧的沙发上有枕头和被子，裂开的木凳上搁着盆碗。  
“你……现在住这里？”惊讶得不知所措。  
说话间，手碰到挂着黑布的画板，大野一反刚才的冷漠，激动的想要制止。  
布料滑落。  
松本错愕的看着油画。  
“你还画了什么？”问出话的声音在抖。  
大野咬住唇，松本扫了一圈，还有很多其他的画，他便迫不及待的去掀开，大野疯了般扑过去，却根本来不及。  
一幅又一幅，不同年龄，各种姿势，笑抑或不笑，全都美好得不得了。  
松本目不转睛的望着愣在原地。  
大野握紧拳头，气愤的撑着画架，他藏在心底最真挚的情感正被赤露露的揭开，宛如刀刃剐肉。  
“应该不只是这些天，你画了很久吗？”松本回过神来问道。  
大野冷冷的回答，“你要是嫌恶心，烧掉就行了。”  
松本转头看他，大野的脸面无表情，没有血色没有生气。  
“你在恨我吗？”  
大野不愿理他，想走开，拖着腿艰难的挪步，太急了踉跄着往前倒。  
松本抓住大野的肩膀直接把他搂进怀里，大野低着头挣扎。  
“satoshi！”  
这声一喊，大野消停了。  
两个人都不动了，松本觉得心口被抽着一阵一阵的发疼，他呢喃着低语，“我欠你的这辈子都还不清了。”  
大野又挣扎起来，推拒着松本试图离开。  
松本强硬的握住他的手腕，“告诉我，现在你还喜欢我吗？”  
大野呼吸乱了，闪躲眼神。  
松本的目光顺着他的左腿望下去。  
“这条腿……真的废了吗？”  
大野扭过脑袋不说话。  
松本的手想去摸大野的膝盖，大野不乐意的开口。  
“请不要再羞辱我了好吗？”  
他几乎用尽所有的力气挣脱开松本的怀抱，扶着桌板勉强站稳。那张与世无争的脸第一次有了异样的表情，却难看得很。  
“我已经努力避开你了！你讨厌我怨恨我，我就不留在你住的大宅子里。你想把我关在仓库，我就安分的呆在仓库。我现在这副样子，也没法杀人了，是真正一个废物。不会再对任何人构成威胁，你还觉得嫌碍眼的话……”大野一口气说了好多话，微喘着气，还要拖着腿挪动，脸红红的看上去马上要哭出来的模样。  
“我会离开的。”  
松本拽着大野的胳膊将他拉过来，生怕他如所说的那般突然消失，死死的抱住。  
“你不准走，你哪里都不许去！”  
大野被这一拉一抱给弄懵了。豪言壮志憋回去，诀别的话也不敢再说了。  
松本的怀抱很暖，潮热的呼吸喷在耳边。大野根本不恨他，加上这无意的挑拨，很容易动容。  
太紧了没法动，只能动眼睛，上目线看到松本露在外面的耳垂，小时候他们一直喜欢互相摸耳垂睡觉，大野心里痒痒的忍不住挤出手去摸了摸。  
要是真能够狠下心就好了，鱼死网破总好过藕断丝连。  
松本看着大野，大野也看着他。  
短短几秒钟，不需要言语，几年来莫名其妙筑建的隔阂一点点分崩瓦解，心知肚明不愿捅破的那层薄纸也马上破了。  
大野微微别过头，松本把他掰正。  
“站着是不是很累？”  
大野来不及回答，松本直接抱起他坐到桌子上，他下意识的往后仰，松本就靠过来。  
离得很近，脸上的毛孔和新发的一颗小痘都看得仔仔细细。  
大野唯唯诺诺的神态又显露出来，找地方想躲，松本的手臂撑在两旁，无处可逃。  
挑起下巴，松本的唇贴上来，大野吓得不敢乱动。  
舌尖启开他的牙齿，大野才意识到危机，连忙躺下去拉开了他们之间的距离。  
松本挑唇笑起来，“上次是你欺负我，这次该我欺负你了。”  
大野脑子转了下，明白过来什么意思，脸腾得红了。  
“不……那……什么……”语无伦次不知所谓。  
松本俯下身，手扯开了大野的衣服下摆。大野真的慌了，眼底冒出无辜的水汽。  
“不要欺负我……”他找不到措辞，脱口而出。  
词不达意，但松本理解了，大野一定以为自己在用别样的方法戏弄欺辱他。  
若果真如此，确实比打他骂他赶他走要残忍上百倍。  
“satoshi~”松本眯起眼睛压住他，“我只当你迟钝，其实你笨死了。”尾音是熟悉的撒娇语气，大野放松下来。  
拇指轻轻抚过大野的额头，描绘了一圈耳廓，唇齿摩挲耳垂。  
大野禁不住颤抖，对方是松本润的话，就算被欺辱他也不在乎。原则、自尊、骨气，在这个人面前，不要便不要了。  
闭上眼睛，勾住松本的脖颈。  
“润……”他轻不可闻的说，“做吧。”  
天底下最深的宠溺便是将自己交由对方，毫无保留，全部。

 

第二十二章

二宫坐在客厅里的主位上喝茶，旁边站了几个骨干，气氛非常严肃。  
樱井不动声色的左右观察，感觉到事态严重。  
二宫笃悠悠的把茶杯放下，樱井用眼神询问是否要添水，二宫摆了摆手。  
“散了吧。”这话一出，座下诧异声连连。  
“多大点儿事，你们慌什么！”二宫厉声一吼，瞬间安静了。  
樱井看着大家面露难色的离开，不解的问二宫，“到底出什么事了？”  
二宫望了眼樱井，指尖摸着杯沿玩味的笑意，“差点忘了，这件事应该让翔桑来处理。”  
横山还杵在旁边，樱井禁不住问，“究竟是什么事？”  
“组织在扩张势力，最近收了一批年轻人，你知道吗？”  
“听说过。”樱井想了想，“带头的是否叫山田凉介？”  
“不错，就是那个长得很精致的娃娃。”  
“这个娃娃可干了件好事啊~”二宫拖长了尾音，笑得有点瘆人。  
樱井背脊一凉，二宫每次出现这种调调，必然是掺了玻璃渣的幺蛾子。  
他的眼睛瞟向横山求助，横山面无表情根本不接他的视线。  
“翔桑……”二宫走到他面前，因为身高差的缘故，樱井微微低下头。  
“对不起啊，手下的新人不懂事，掳了今井警官。”  
这句话从二宫一张一合的薄唇中轻描淡写的吐出来。  
樱井过了几秒才明白过来其中的意思，但出于本能他又问了一遍，“什么？”  
二宫的脸离他很近，浅色的眸子认真的盯着他看。  
心脏突然漏跳一拍。该死！在这种时候还会没来由的心动。  
“今井翼。”二宫咬牙切齿的把这个名字念了一遍，然后又变回了不谙世事的笑容，“现在在我的手里。”  
要说二宫的兴趣爱好之一，便是逗樱井翔玩。看他的表情，看他的反应，看他恨得不得了却无计可施的样子。  
二宫弯起唇角等着一场好戏开演，然而樱井出乎意料的平静。没事，不急，多得是时间让樱井彻底搞清楚状况，想起上次提及今井的时候，樱井的表现可谓精彩极了。  
“翔翼双飞。”二宫淡漠的音调似笑非笑的轻声念叨。  
樱井只是抬了抬眼皮，似乎一点都不生气。  
“你想把他怎么样？”语气同样平淡，和预期中的不一样，二宫觉得不好玩了。  
“杀了他。”  
樱井没有接话。  
二宫等了片刻，樱井依然不语。  
“翔桑。”  
“嗯？”  
“我本来是想放了他的，毕竟无缘无故绑个警察来，对我们没有任何好处。”  
“嗯。”  
二宫仔细观察樱井的脸，并没有欣喜或者松口气的面部表情。  
心底有一丝的犹豫，难道说这个男人真的愿意向着自己了？  
“但我现在反悔了。”二宫重新笑起来，“如果我动了这只翅膀，不知道另外一只会怎样？”  
这话是故意说给樱井听的，二宫期待他被挑拨后发怒的模样。  
“你高兴就好。”樱井回答。  
脑袋里有根弦弹了一下，发出尖锐的叫嚣声。  
二宫愣在原地，那些装出来的笑容也僵在脸上。  
樱井和他的种种如过眼云烟在眼前一一浮现。  
他早就拒绝了樱井的好，还用威胁的卑劣手段将他留在身边，说穿了他从来都不信樱井。但反过来问，他又到底该拿什么去相信呢？  
“开玩笑的，我会放了今井翼。”  
二宫丢下这句话，从樱井身边走过。横山看了樱井一眼，也默默的跟出去。

刚走出客厅，二宫抬手，横山停下来。  
“这场游戏既然开始了，就没那么容易结束。”  
横山在他手下这么多年，自然明白他刚才和樱井说的话都是假的。  
“我去解决今井……”  
“不！”二宫逆着光，声音清冷刺骨，“山田那帮犊子不能不管，你去盯着，有任何状况都要向我汇报。”  
“是。”  
落日的夕阳角度不偏不倚，照在眼皮子上难以睁开。  
“今井翼的事我自己来办。”  
横山握紧了拳，然而他有自知之明，以他现在的立场，即使知道了也绝不能透露给樱井。

二宫回到卧室，早上窗帘忘记打开，此刻整个房间昏暗得如同暴风雨前。  
床上新铺的绸段面料，又滑又凉，他脸朝下趴在上面使劲蹭。  
蹭累了翻转身，光线越来越差，连天花板也看不真切。  
闭了会儿眼睛，樱井也没回来。发了会儿呆，周围安静得可怕。  
摸出手机，拨了一个号。  
大仓避开同事，躲进拐角，接起电话。  
“放消息出去，你的头儿在我这里。”  
电话挂了。  
又是一片静谧。  
自己的呼吸声无限放大，随着心跳，一下一下清晰无比。  
二宫突然笑起来。  
笑声尖细刺耳。  
笑出了眼泪，他侧过头贴在缎面上。  
这一切都是假的，都是假的……  
是假的就好了。  
昏昏沉沉的睡去，一双温柔的大手从他腋下穿过，身上盖上了暖和的被子。  
“翔桑~”无意识的喊道。  
他不想听到回答，他宁可这是一个构幻出来的梦境。  
“我在。”低沉的嗓音。  
他把头窝进对方的怀里，颤抖着身子，抽泣，渐渐地越来越大声，终于能够像个孩子般无所顾忌的嗷嗷大哭。

* * * * *

泷泽秀明只是想给今井翼过个生日，顺便表白求婚，把全套给做齐了。  
然而他没想到包下整间西班牙餐厅，各色花式的菜摆满了桌，开场白在肚里打了几个滚，酝酿妥当刚准备要开口时，那个迷糊的家伙说要去上厕所，总不能让人憋着吧。  
然后……然后人就不见了。  
他好歹也算是警界精英，让一个大活人在面前消失，说出去也太没面子了！何况这个人也是个警察，且是他最在乎的人。  
一通电话把整个警局都给炸了，里里外外不管是不是搜查一课的都出来找人，呼天喊地那架势比抓十恶不赦的通缉犯还夸张。  
不晓得谁的线人给了消息，说在青岚会。泷泽的脸瞬间就变样了。  
一向都是和煦春风的一张俊脸，此时板得铁青凶神恶煞简直要杀人。  
“头儿，我们先去看看什么情况？”底下的人诚惶诚恐的询问。  
“你们一个也不要跟来，我自己去！”

青岚会今天难得的热闹。  
白天那场虚惊才过去没多久，晚上就动真格了。  
二宫躺下去几个钟头还未睡熟，外面慌乱的脚步声跑来通报，用词不太好，“泷泽秀明杀过来了！”  
二宫揉了揉眼睛，推了推樱井，“你去还是我去？”  
樱井利索的起床穿衣，“你继续睡，我去。”  
对付官方的人，自然要由官方的人出面。管他黑的白的，起码明面上是一路人。  
泷泽压住气，看到樱井出来，也懒得问二宫和也躲哪里去了。  
“小翼呢？”他的关注点只有一个人，不把这个人交出来，今天他非把青岚会拆了不可。  
这些年樱井和今井接头多是用文字，偶尔见次面像做贼一样，言简意赅，能少说话绝不浪费口舌。  
小翼这个称呼，似乎是很久很久以前的事，久到那些尘封的记忆把他托起，又把他狠狠的摔下。  
樱井被这声勾起过往的叫唤震了一下，错愕片刻。  
泷泽逼近一步，眼底有熊熊燃烧的烈火，“你可以救小翼，也可以救你自己。”  
樱井醒了过来。  
“劫持警察这个罪名，我能够让里面那个人把牢底坐穿。”泷泽顿了下，“你就自由了。”  
樱井的眼神闪了闪，泷泽以为他动摇了，还想再鼓舞一下。  
“对不起，泷泽警官，你深夜拜访如果只是来喝杯茶，未免晚了些。”  
“樱井翔！”泷泽大吼一声。  
“我不知道你在说谁？小翼……是哪位？”樱井从容的微笑，仿佛真的不曾认识泷泽口中的人一般。  
“你疯了，你一定是疯了！”泷泽冲上去揪住樱井的衣领，他望着樱井的眼睛竟看不出一丝的犹豫，一刹那心痛然后是不甘，“你之前的事我还没有上报，现在回头还来得及，否则就真的再也回不去了！”  
泷泽做出最后的警告。  
樱井不屑的笑了笑，“我早就无处可去了。”  
泷泽放开他，手上还用着力道，青筋突起，拗着掐人的姿势。  
樱井虽然常年卧底，但在各种传闻里都听说过泷泽的优秀事迹，如此这般人生顺利的天之骄子何曾失态过，更别谈乱了理智口出狂言。说来好笑竟是为了一个人，一个大抵在这个世界上比自己更重要的人。  
樱井拍了下弄皱的衣襟，礼貌的低头致歉，再次扬起脸的时候，他的表情郑重而坚定。  
“你有对你来说重要的人。”樱井的唇角不自觉的上扬，“我也有。”  
泷泽无声的咽了口唾沫，觉得自己输得一败涂地。

“泷泽警官要是想找人的话，下次请带好搜查令。”二宫睡意惺忪的声音从后面传来。  
瘦小的骨骼套着宽大的睡衣，头毛胡乱翘起软萌得完全与黑道的形象不符。  
樱井虽然猜到他会出现，却没料到会是以这副打扮出现，转身想护他进怀里不给任何人看。  
“你们等着，我现在就去申请搜查令！”泷泽已经气得血红了眼，他着实看不下去这两人狼狈为奸惺惺作态，踢了一脚桌子就大步流星的出去了。  
樱井见人走了，马上把二宫圈进怀抱，“会着凉的。”  
二宫抬起头，眼底清澈一片，软糯的叫了一声，“翔桑~”  
“我在。”宠溺的揉他头毛。  
“今井翼……”  
“我知道，你已经放了他。”  
二宫把脸埋进樱井胸口，粗重的喘气。良久，闷闷的声音嘟哝出来：  
“你才不是无处可去。我要你，我要你啊！”

 

第二十三章

今井翼神情呆滞的坐在警局门口，大约过了半个多小时，来来往往的人才发现这是他们正在苦苦搜寻的目标人物。  
泷泽赶过来时，今井正端着热茶坐在办公桌前。  
“小翼。”喊出口的声音略微发抖。  
今井迟疑的抬起头。  
泷泽蹲到他的面前，摸摸脸摸摸肩膀，“没事吧？”  
“没事。”今井开口，泷泽悬着的一颗心总算放下来，却看他的脸色不怎么好，或许是被吓坏了。  
“饿吗？还是我送你回家？”  
“Takki！”今井抓住泷泽的胳膊，“我和樱井翔再也回不到过去，他不会回来了，不会回来了……”  
手抓着的力道很大，泷泽被掐得生疼，但他耐心的听今井讲完。  
“他们说翔翼双飞，多好听的词啊！呵呵，可是他们哪里知道曾经亲密无间的伙伴，如今做不成搭档，做不成朋友，连擦肩而过的路人也不行。我不想与他为敌，所以……所以只有当他死了……”  
“死了。”今井又默默的念了一遍，然后扯出一个生硬的笑容，“结束了。”  
泷泽把他揽进怀里，温柔的手掌抚摸他的头顶，“嗯，结束了。”

* * * * *

在黑暗的地牢里，今井翼并没有感到害怕。当警察并不只是风光无限，阴沟里翻船被坑一下也是家常便饭。虽然捆绑的一路上是蒙着眼睛，但对方似乎很想把“青岚会”这个信息传递给他。那就更加不用害怕了。  
樱井翔失约过一次。抓捕相叶的计划失败，交给上级的报告漏洞百出，为此受了不少的责难。然而今井翼相信樱井翔，警校摸爬滚打的革命友谊，不可能因为樱井没听他的话就真的生气绝交。他给樱井找了无数个理由，他认为一定是诡计多端的二宫在捣鬼。樱井翔必然是要回归警队，回到他的身边的。  
背后推了一把，今井跌跌撞撞的摔在椅子上。  
“老实在这呆着！”然后便陷入了沉寂。  
今井听话的安安静静的坐着，他不急不躁，反而有些期待有些激动，是不是会和电影里演的戏码一样，在他危难的时候，生命中最特殊的那个人便出现了。  
等了不知道多久，有人进来了。  
眼罩被摘下。  
光线太刺眼，需要时间慢慢恢复视觉。  
他看不清来人，他希望对方能快些说话，只要一个音就够了，他能马上认出樱井翔。  
“对不起啊，今井警官。”  
这个声音他熟悉，这个语气他却不想搭理。  
终于可以看清楚眼前的景象，今井皱起眉头，为什么不是樱井翔？  
二宫和也笑眯眯的靠着墙。  
“你千万别误会，我真的不想掳你过来，好像是弄错了。”  
“废话少说，你到底要干什么！”无端的怒火窜上今井的胸口，他依然无法接受出现的人不是樱井翔这个事实。  
二宫也是不恼，绕着他走了一圈，晃悠悠的站定在他面前。  
“吶，我想和你谈个条件。”  
“什么条件？”今井看着二宫阴阳怪气的一张脸，越发的坚定樱井肯定是被迫留在他身边的。  
“翔桑~”二宫捏着自己的手指头玩。  
今井听到这个名字脸色青红交错变得异常难看。  
“刚才你期望的是翔桑来救你，对吧？”二宫挑眉轻轻一笑，如果不把他和作奸犯科的黑帮老大划上等号，还真有点天真无邪的可爱感。  
“你把他怎么样了？”  
“你应该说他把我怎么样了？”二宫故意露出脖颈上的吻痕，得意的欣赏今井震惊过度的错愕表情。  
“你们……？”今井觉得胸口发疼，生生的咽下去。  
“我要和你谈的条件自然是樱井翔。”二宫退后一步，收起嬉皮笑脸的姿态，正经过头的冷漠样子彰显恐怖。  
“他已经回不去了。”二宫看着今井，“卧底的身份很尴尬，即便他正大光明的回去了，也要接受稽核部门的审查，重新鉴定是否能够再站在警察这个岗位上。”  
今井听懂了二宫的意思，意外的没有反驳。  
二宫眼底闪过一抹不易察觉的复杂神色，像是对今井说又像是在和自己说，“他在青岚会做的事，早就超过你们能够容忍的界限。”  
“这还不都是你害的！”今井突然大声吼道，吼完后喘着粗气，积郁的愤怒找到了发泄口。  
二宫冷笑一声，“这一切到底是谁害的？”  
今井张开口，却无法继续谴责下去。  
谁害的？  
如果一开始樱井没有被选中当卧底，自然就不会有后来的故事。  
谁害的？  
那年夏天因为中暑倒在操场中央，案卷上被盖章体能不过关，于是另外一个人顶替上去。  
谁害的？  
翔君，以后我们一起破大案，一起抓坏人……放心，我一定会保护你的……  
信誓旦旦的诺言，却一件也没有做到。  
记忆似乎还停留在毕业前夕的夜晚喝酒挥洒豪情壮志，他晕晕乎乎的倒在樱井怀里，醉生梦死反正醒来后又是一条好汉。身边只要有这个人陪伴，什么都不用担心，等着他们的必然是一片大好前程。  
然而，命运却偏偏和他们开了个玩笑。  
一觉睡醒，宿醉带来的头疼，以及樱井的消失。

眼泪划过今井的脸庞，颤抖的呢喃道，“……是我。”  
二宫蹲下身，微挑起目线认真的凝视着今井，“你们警方不是已经开始怀疑他了吗？你说他现在回去还能有什么结果？不受刑罚算他运气好，当个普通人吗？看门扫地管档案？”  
今井不说话，眼眶红得吓人。  
二宫站起来，拍了拍今井的肩膀，“在我这里起码好吃好喝的，就算被抓了坐牢，也有我陪着。”  
听到陪着两个字，今井握住了拳。  
“所以，放了他吧。”二宫说。  
拽紧的拳头慢慢松开。  
“我知道了，以后我不会再管他了。”

* * * * *

樱井搂着二宫，如同哄孩子般轻轻顺着他的背。  
泷泽走后，他便挂在樱井身上不肯下来，樱井没辙，只能抱着他回卧室。  
——你才不是无处可去。我要你，我要你啊！  
这句话像魔咒一样在耳畔袅绕，樱井不自觉的笑出声。  
二宫撩人的伎俩他再熟悉不过，即使是假的，也很受用。  
“翔桑，你真的相信我？”二宫钻出脑袋。  
“你指什么？”  
“我放了你的今井翼。”  
樱井并起食指和中指的关节拧了拧二宫的鼻尖，“什么我的今井翼！他哪里是我的？”  
“起码今天之前还是你的。”二宫嘟哝着又把脸埋进被窝。  
“那什么时候我可以变成‘你的樱井翔’呢？”  
等了会儿，二宫毛茸茸的脑袋又拱了出来。  
“你一直都是啊~”  
樱井笑了笑，“那你会变成‘我的二宫和也’吗？”  
二宫不说话，垂下眼睑，抬起来，又垂下。  
“好了，我和你开玩笑的。”樱井识趣的打破尴尬。  
“我可不想和你开玩笑！”二宫突然拔高的声音吓了樱井一跳。  
二宫抿紧嘴唇，脸红红的。  
樱井见惯了他似笑非笑玩世不恭的表情，这种欲言又止的害羞模样倒是头一回瞧见。  
“我让今井翼放你自由，以后你和他……不，应该说你和整个警界都没有关系了。你将永远是青岚会的人，是我的人。”二宫重重的咬了下唇，“你只属于我一个人。”  
樱井的眼眶湿润了，他答不出话，只是把二宫搂得更紧。  
“樱井翔，你不可以背叛我。”二宫的声音有些哽咽，“否则我就拿全世界给你陪葬。”  
“嗯。”樱井沾着泪水的唇贴上二宫。  
二宫由着他激动慌乱的亲吻。  
“呐~翔……”  
称呼微妙的变化。  
“什么？”  
二宫双手捧起樱井略微哭肿的脸，“你想要我吗？”  
樱井傻了，不敢去揣摩二宫话里的意思。  
二宫拉着他的手绕到自己腰间，又问了一遍，“你想要我吗？”问完后娇笑了一声。  
“对我温柔点。”  
樱井的手僵硬得动不了，“nino……”  
二宫闭上眼睛，“以前让你不愉快了，对不起。”  
“不。”  
“现在我想和翔酱谈一场真正的恋爱，做一对真实的恋人，可以吗？”  
二宫浅色的眼眸晶莹透亮，满满的笑意望着樱井。  
樱井终于鼓起勇气，“nino，我喜欢你……应该是比喜欢更深的感情……我爱你。”  
“好啊~”

这一夜离天亮还差几个钟头。  
灯下的人，释怀、表白、缠绵。  
松本润把大野智抱回了房间。  
泷泽秀明给今井翼戴上戒指。  
樱井翔和二宫和也十指相扣。

若是这一夜能够再长些，再长些，永远不要天亮就好了。

这一夜过后，一切都和昨日不同了。

 

第二十四章

日上三竿的阳光嚣张的透过窗帘照在赖床的人脸上。  
大野智其实早就醒了，他侧躺着一直盯着松本润。  
眉毛、鼻子、嘴唇。  
看过这里，再看那里，好看得根本停不下来，正好趁他还睡着，肆无忌惮的看个够。  
拱了拱鼻子，手钻出被窝，发出几声黏腻的鼻哼。  
松本似乎是要醒了，迷蒙着睁开一道眼缝。  
大野软乎乎的面包脸弯起唇角呵呵笑的模样高清无码放大在眼前。  
“你在傻笑什么？”  
“唔…没有~”大野发现松本醒过来，性格里唯唯诺诺的一面马上露出来。  
松本拧眉，“我有那么好笑吗？”  
大野摇摇头，目光还是舍不理离开，“你睡醒了？”软糯的语调。  
“恩，醒了。”松本伸了个懒腰。  
“累的话就再睡会儿。”大野宠溺的笑着看松本。  
“累？”松本的脑海里闪过昨晚缠绵时绮丽的画面，“还疼吗？”  
“嗯？”大野没反应过来。  
松本暧昧的靠过去，手不安分的抚摸大野，“你的腰。”  
“诶？”大野的眼神闪躲，不自觉的口吃起来，“不……嗯……有点……”  
松本将他圈入怀中，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，大野紧张得不敢乱动。  
“第一次是这样的。”  
大野从耳根红到脖颈。  
“下次……”松本的嘴唇故意贴在他耳边，吐出温热的气息，“下次我会很温柔，不把你弄疼的。”  
不行了，脸红得可以掐出血，大野推开松本想要逃走，被松本死死的箍在怀里。  
“satoshi，谢谢你，我保证以后我一定会好好对你的。”  
大野不再挣扎了，虽然昨晚的情爱中，类似的话松本已经说过好多遍，但那个时候身体的需求总是大过头脑的理智，分不出真情假意，自然也谈不上信与不信。  
“润~”大野大了胆子摸他的脸，“你不讨厌我就好了，我从没想过你会……”  
“喜欢你。”松本把大野小心翼翼一直害怕说出口的词直截了当的说出来。  
大野眼睛一眨不眨吃惊的望着他。  
“那我现在到底可不可以喜欢你嘛？”松本的尾音染着他惯用的撒娇口气，大野忍不住笑出声。  
“可不可以嘛？”  
小指绕到大野额间，缠住发丝，松本笑得单纯又美好。  
“都已经……做过了。”大野的声音小下去。  
“所以？”松本不依不饶的追问。  
大野抠着手指。  
“不喜欢就不可以做，做了就是喜欢。”  
松本编织出一套歪理，低头亲上大野的嘴唇。  
“satoshi，我喜欢你！”

两个人在床上闹了一个小时，肚子传来咕咕的叫声，才不情不愿的起床。  
松本坐起身，看到大野艰难的掀开被子。  
“等一下！”松本意识到什么，阻止了大野的行动，“你的腿不好腰还疼着，我先起来然后帮你。”  
大野愣了一愣，本能的想拒绝，但停住了。现在他和松本的关系又何须客气呢？  
“嗯。”他点头，偷偷的去看松本的反应。  
松本一脸我乐意为你效劳的殷勤脸，快速的从床上跳起来，跑到大野这边，伸出双手。  
“要洗澡吗？”  
大野刚褪下去的红晕又泛上来，股间的不适及粘稠的残液提醒着昨晚初次的翻云覆雨是如何激烈。  
“嗯。”把头埋进松本胸口。  
松本大概和他想到了同样的事，洋洋得意的打横抱起他。  
“你一个人没法洗，我帮你吧。”  
大野没什么分量的落入松本的臂弯。  
“我可以的……”  
松本才不会放过这等调戏的好机会，蹭蹭他的脸咬一下耳垂，“我想试试在水里……”  
大野羞恼得抓紧松本的衣服。  
松本一脚踢开浴室的门，大大咧咧走进去。

* * * * *

樱井审视着二宫的睡颜，为什么这个人连睡觉也要皱起眉头？平日里的那些笑容果然都是保护自己的伪装，他大概从来没有安全感，从来不能睡一个安稳觉，也难怪他不愿意相信人。  
拇指轻轻的替他抚平眉心间的皱褶，连带着想把他的痛苦、他的不安、他的寂寥全部抹平。  
二宫动了动，樱井以为他睡得不舒服，枕在头下的手臂微微调整位置，让他窝得更契合。  
“翔酱……”嘟起嘴无意识的喊了声。  
樱井知道昨天晚上折腾累了，不急着叫醒他。  
二宫又碎碎念了一些梦话，含糊不清完全听不出在嘀咕什么。  
樱井顺顺他的头毛，拍拍他的背，若是二宫醒来的时候也能如此乖巧就好了，收起那些恶质的锋芒，丢掉尔虞我诈的心机，他一定能够活得轻松自在。  
二宫的手抓住樱井的肩膀，突然用力。  
眼睛还是闭着，眉头锁得死紧。  
做恶梦了。  
樱井不得不把他摇醒。  
“nino，nino……”  
二宫恍恍惚惚的睁开眼，用了一点时间才分辨出这是在现实里，面前的樱井是真的樱井。  
“翔桑。”他摸了摸樱井的脸，温热的触感。  
“我以为你不会再用这个称呼叫我了。”樱井柔和的笑起来。  
二宫还处于未清醒状态，想了想，才发现自己脱口而出的是平时惯常的叫法。  
“翔…酱？”他的唇角小幅度的扯动了下，淡淡的微笑，衬着阳光的暖意，直达心底。  
樱井没料到调侃起了效果，一时受宠若惊。  
二宫笑得纯净清澈，樱井禁不住吻了他。  
“大白天不可以哦~”二宫娇嗔的推开樱井，樱井扶着他的腰帮他慢慢起来。  
“想吃什么？我给你准备。”  
“都好，清淡点。”

* * * * *

樱井在厨房遇到了松本。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼的对视了半天。  
“你的粥分我一点吧？”樱井指着松本手里的锅。  
“哈？凭什么？”松本挑起粗眉毛。  
“你哥哥要喝。”  
“他病了？”  
樱井摇摇头。  
“自己做！”  
樱井双手扒在松本的锅上。  
“我哪能做出你的手艺？分我点吧。”  
“樱井翔，你也好意思！”  
比力气，松本自然比不过樱井，看着刚刚熬好的一锅粥入了别人怀里，晦气的拍拍手。  
“算了，反正还有食材，我再做份更好的，哼！”  
樱井心满意足的抱着，“谢啦！”

二宫坐在院子里的花坛边，落叶吹了他一脚。  
今天的天气不错，披着毯子在外面晒太阳。  
眯起眼瞧了瞧，天蓝云白，好不惬意。  
他以前只有通过戏弄人才能获得快感，现在这样安安静静的坐着竟也感到一丝乐趣。  
二宫觉得除非是自己落魄到了极致，他绝不可能心无旁骛的发着呆，享受时间一点点从身边流走。  
樱井把粥端到他面前。  
二宫瞄了一眼。  
“哪里搞来的？”  
“从松本少爷手里抢来的。”  
“出息。”二宫哼了一声，接过碗，抿了一口味道不错。  
“对不起nino，我没有做饭的天赋。”樱井挺委屈的坐在他旁边。  
“会抢就行了。”二宫挖了一小勺给樱井尝鲜。  
“哇！真好吃！”  
二宫吃完把碗还给他。  
“翔，有种生活叫傻白甜你知不知道？”  
“嗯，童话故事里那样。”  
二宫的手掌特别小，一边一只捧住樱井的大脑袋，让他直视自己。  
“会不会很奢侈？”  
樱井想摇头，但是动不了。  
“杀人放火的大坏蛋竟然想过童话故事的日子。”  
“nino你不是。”  
二宫蛮横的捂住樱井的嘴巴。  
“我这双手上沾满了鲜血，怎么洗也洗不干净的。”  
樱井掰开二宫的手。  
“还有我。”  
二宫低下头。  
“樱井翔你不可以骗我，这辈子我最恨别人骗我！”  
“我们拉钩。”樱井的小指勾住二宫，“要是我做不到，你就亲手杀了我，好不好？”  
二宫望着两个人紧紧绕在一起的指尖，他的手不及樱井的好看，但是被拢在对方手心里的时候，特别的踏实。  
“好。”  
二宫露出高兴的笑容。


End file.
